


You shouldn't mess with time

by WolfKomoki



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, On Hiatus, Paradox
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack discovers the ability to time travel, he goes back in time to try to fix a mistake he once made. As we all know, messing with the past has consequences. Despite the warning signs, Jack continues to mess around until he creates multiple timelines. Can he get back to his proper timeline before his mind completely turns to mush?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You may have noticed a fic on here with the same title before it was deleted. It has been rewritten so I deleted the old one and submitted the new one. Also Rise of the guardians is owned by DreamWorks.

          He had gone to Pitch’s lair for his teeth memories. He had felt so happy at the time until he was caught with them.

          “Jack where were you?” North demanded. Jack froze with pure fear before he got the chance to say anything. North then noticed what the was carrying.

          “That is why you weren’t here? You were with Pitch?” He screamed, feeling betrayed.

          “No, no, no listen I—I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen!” Jack cried out. Bunnymund didn’t believe his words, he felt angry, and betrayed.

          “He has to go!” He screamed.

          “What?” Jack asked, afraid that he was going to hit him.

          “We never should have trusted you!” Bunnymund screamed. Jack would’ve felt hurt at this moment, if he wasn’t used to guarding his heart. Instead, he closed off his emotions, a practice he knew all to well.

          “If that’s how you’re going to be then _fine,_ you’ll never see me again. Goodbye.” His voice was cold, and lifeless as he flew off. The other guardians were stunned when they heard the cold, lifeless tone in his voice, having never heard him speak like that. Jack continued to fly until he reached the South Pole.

          There was no way he was going to the North Pole when that’s where North lived. They had treated him like he had done something wrong when all he wanted was his memories. They had their memories, so you’d think they’d understand why Jack wanted his, but oh no. Instead, they get angry at him, saying that he had betrayed them without even giving him a chance to explain.

          If that’s the case, then who needs memories? Jack just wanted to go back and destroy them before he was caught with them. Suddenly he had an idea and he smiled as he formed a clock in his hand with his ice. When he did touch the clock he felt something snap in his mind. He felt himself falling, and falling through a void. He heard a whoosh sound speed through the void as he was pulled faster than he could comprehend.

          Suddenly he could hear a beeping sound as he continued to fall ever so slowly. Something in his mind snapped again as he began to slowly fall through an empty void. It sounded much like wind in the void at this point until he finally landed on the ground.

          Jack blinked as he took in his surroundings. There he was in Pitch’s lair again, before he arrived here. Jack smiled when he realized that his other self hadn’t arrived yet. _If I destroy the box then when my other self gets here he won’t be able to find the box and then everything will be okay because they won’t think I betrayed them._ And with that Jack smashed the box to the ground, breaking it into pieces.

          Jack screamed when memories began to overlap in his mind. Voices called out in his mind in reverse.

          “ _Jack where were you?”_

_“Jack Frost? Who’s that?”_

_“That is why you weren’t here? You were with Pitch?”_

_“Mate I don’t know a Jack Frost.”_

_“Jack Frost doesn’t exist. Believe me I’ve looked.”_

          Jack screamed as he was thrown back into the void. He felt himself falling forwards this time, as the hands on the clock started spinning forwards. He continued to fall and fall until he felt something snap in his mind. Once again, he was met by the beeping from before, and the whooshing sound as he was thrown forward to a second timeline.

          Jack opened his eyes to see Bunnymund reaching out his hand with concern.

          “Wait you’re not mad?” Jack asked with confusion as he took his hand as he helped him stand. 

          “Why would I be mad? I don’t even know you!” Bunnymund smiled at the stranger. Jack gasped when he realized what he’d done. _You’re such an idiot Jack. By destroying your memories so that your other self couldn’t get to them, you’ve wiped yourself out of existence in one timeline. Now, because you do exist in another timeline, the two timelines are starting to overlap._

          When the stranger didn’t speak Bunnymund took the opportunity to pick him up and place him on his shoulders. He didn’t know what was wrong with the stranger, but he was clearly not well so he decided to take him to his home. Jack couldn’t help but close his eyes from the pain in his mind.

          Memories from two different timelines were fighting in his mind, and with it he felt pain as each memory fought for dominance. Bunnymund lay the stranger down on the floor as he went to go fetch a blanket and pillow for him. About this time Jack opened his eyes and stood up as he grabbed his staff.

          He didn’t know where Bunnymund had gone, but he had to leave. With that, he flew away from Bunnymund’s place and went towards Jaime’s house. Before he could get there he felt the memory slowly begin to fade and that was when he decided to use the notebook he had stolen to write down the memory of Jaime before he completely forgot him.

          Even if he lost all his memories, he would still have them in some form, that he made sure of. He cried when the memory of Jaime completely faded from his mind. Jaime heard someone crying outside. He hadn’t thought of Jack Frost since he was twelve. Now fifteen, the memory suddenly came back to him.

          Jaime put on his winter clothes and ran outside towards Jack.

          “Jack where have you been? Everyone forgot about you, except for me.” Jaime asked with confusion. Jack stared at the strange teen. Who was he and how did he know his name?

          “I’m sorry, who are you?” Jack asked, having no memory of this person before him.

          “It’s me Jaime!” Jaime exclaimed, feeling heartbroken when Jack didn’t remember him. He had promised not to forget Jack, but now Jack has forgotten him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

          Jack gripped his head as the memory started tearing at his mind. Suddenly every memory he had with Jaime came through his mind, snapping it as each memory came through.

          “Ja… I… me…” He moaned, clutching his head. Jaime moved his hands and began to give him a massage, hoping to help relieve the stress he was going through. Jack sighed with relief when the massage helped the pain in his head.

          “Hey Jaime, I’m going to go check on the others okay?” Jack smiled as he flew towards Tooth’s home. Once he was there he waited outside since he was technically a stranger to her. Tooth was flying too fast to notice him, and that’s when she accidentally knocked him to the ground.

          “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” She gasped as she helped him up.

          “I’m fine, but why aren’t you mad?” He asked. Surely they couldn’t have all forgotten him, could they?

          “Well, you’re a stranger. Why would I be mad at a stranger?” Tooth asked with confusion.

          “No reason.” Jack muttered as he flew over to the North Pole.

When he got there he was smacked in the head by North’s sleigh.

Jack’s world went black as he collapsed in the snow. North gasped when he realized that he had hit somebody. After picking up his sleigh, he gently lay the stranger inside as he took him to the North Pole.

          The stranger slowly woke three hours later to find North sitting in a chair waiting on him to wake. When Jack woke he stared at the North Pole. It hadn’t changed despite the fact that he had wiped himself out of existence.

It was strange because he very much did exist in _his_ timeline, but in this one he didn’t.

          “Ah, you’re awake! I’m really sorry, I didn’t see you there.” He apologized. Jack smiled when he realized that they would be okay without him in existence.

          “That’s okay, it was my fault that I was in the way.” Jack smiled.

          “Who are you anyway? I don’t think I’ve seen you around before.” North asked. Jack thought about it for a while. If he didn’t exist and he said his real name, then he’d bring himself into existence in his timeline wouldn’t he?

They were honestly better off without him, so he came up with a fake name.

          “Oh, I’m... Jokul Frosti.” He used the name that Elsa had called him once.

                    “Oh, I’d have thought your name was Jack.” North muttered. Jack’s mind snapped again as he was thrown once again into the void. This time he wasn’t going backwards or forwards, but in a straight line. Eventually he touched land, as the journey was much shorter.

          He was staring at himself. He had a plan this time. He formed ice in his hand and slapped around his other self’s neck. He then used it to magically choke the life out of his other self. He felt something snap in his mind as he was thrown back into the void.

          The clocks were spinning way too fast as they went forward in time. Jack was being pulled forward, and forward, and forward. This continued for a good twenty minutes before he touched ground.

          “Jack, why did you have to leave me?” Jaime sobbed. He was fifteen judging by the sound of his voice. Jack slowly opened his eyes to see that he was staring at his own grave. He tried gripping Jaime only to see his hands go right through his body, like a ghost.

          “NO!” He screamed.

          “What have I done? This isn’t what I wanted!” He screamed as North, Tooth, and Bunnymund joined his grave, sobbing as well.

          “Oh Jack! Why did you have to die too?” Tooth sobbed into the grave.

          “HELLO! I’M RIGHT HERE!” Jack screamed to no avail. He collapsed to his knees as he fell through North. He screamed and screamed, trying to get them to notice him, but it was to no avail.

          He was dead in the fourth timeline he created. Jack screamed and sobbed until he collapsed on the ground, having no energy to scream anymore.

          “Do you want to change it?” A voice spoke as it placed a hand on his shoulder. Jack looked up to see himself. This Jack was taller, and a bit older.

The other Jack was just shy of twenty years old, but still wearing the same blue jacket made of fur. Instead of brown pants his were blue.

          “What?” Jack asked the other version of himself.

          “You see what time travel does?” The older version of himself snapped.

          “Is that what this is?” Jack asked. He hadn’t really thought of what he was doing, just that he had done it.

          “Yes, this is time travel!” His older self screamed.

          “Who are you?” Jack asked the man.

          “I am the you that doesn’t exist. The one you wiped out of existence. Because I don’t exist I continue to age in this void.” His older self sighed.

          “I’m sorry, I never meant for this to happen.” Jack cried.

          “Well, it’s too late. You’ve created four different timelines. If you don’t do something soon, those timelines will destroy your mind until there’s nothing left.” His older self warned.

          “What can I do? To stop it?” Jack asked, slowly standing up.

          “We’re going to send you through each timeline. This time don’t do anything and just let them play out how they’re supposed to.” His older self growled.

          “What will happen to you though?” Jack asked, gently patting his cheek.

          “I won’t exist. You see I’m the product of the very reality you tore. Once you fix everything I’ll be gone.” His older self smiled.

          “And you’re okay with that?” Jack was astonished that he didn’t put up a fight.

          “We don’t have time to worry about me! Now go!” And with that Jack was sent to the first timeline. He was staring at himself as he watched the tearful scene of his almost betrayal. He remembered what his other self said.

          “Now Jack, don’t interfere, and don’t do anything.” He muttered to himself as the scene played out the way it should have. Jack watched as the crack in the sky repaired itself, and then he was pulled back to the fourth timeline he had created.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the remaining timelines that still need to be fixed.  
> Timeline Two: Jack still doesn't exist in this timeline.  
> Timeline Four: Jack is still dead in this timeline.
> 
> Here are the timelines that have been fixed.
> 
> Timeline One: This timeline was where Jack had been caught with his tooth memories and had been accused of betrayal by the Guardians.  
> Timeline Three: In this timeline Jack had destroyed his tooth memories.  
> To get an idea of what the other Jack looked like here is some fanart [not by me] that I based him off of.  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Confused? Here are the timelines for this chapter:
> 
> Timeline one: This timeline is from when Jack was caught with his teeth memories and accused of betrayal by the Guardians.  
> Timeline two: This is the current timeline. In this timeline Jack doesn't exist.  
> Timeline three: In this timeline Jack destroyed his tooth memories.


End file.
